


The Joys of Avoiding Paperwork

by vaguely_concerned



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguely_concerned/pseuds/vaguely_concerned
Summary: Rodney helps John with some paperwork. Set very vaguely towards the end of season 3.





	The Joys of Avoiding Paperwork

 

Rodney was sprawled on the couch when John waved the doors to their quarters open, sitting there with his tablet in only boxers and a t-shirt.

“Oh, you’re back already?” he said, glancing up and beaming.

“Uh, not for long, not quite yet,” John said, lifting a stack of papers on the table next to the door and flipping through them. “I need to hand in those forms they’re supposed to take back on the Daedalus tomorrow, because Landry’s being an asshole about wanting them in both digital and physical copies, except I... don’t remember where I put the papers. I looked through my office but they’re not there, so I thought maybe I’d brought them here the other night.”

Rodney squinted incredulously at him. “You still haven’t finished that? _I_ got it done two weeks ago, and Elizabeth had already reminded me three times by then!”

“She reminded me too, I just put off doing it. They’re mostly filled out too, if I could just _find_ the damn… ”

“Well, look where you had them last,” Rodney said snippily, returning to his tablet. “That’s what my mom always used to tell me. Though come to think about it — I’m pretty sure she actually hid my chemistry set in the washing machine once, so that might just be a trick she used to get rid of me for a while.”

Like all of these little childhood tidbits Rodney dropped, the statement gave John pause for a second or two before he went about his business. “Yeah, well, if I don’t hand ‘em in by later tonight, Elisabeth might actually get Lorne to hold me at gunpoint until I’m finished.” He walked over to the couch and glanced under some of the stuff Rodney had left scattered on the living room table.

“It’s not _there_ ,” Rodney said scornfully, “I sat down here ten minutes ago.”

“I have to say, you’re playing it awfully fast and loose with my life here, McKay,” John said, checking in the fruit bowl just in case.

Rodney snorted. “Well, I’ve been inhumanly busy lately, now that I finally have some downtime I’m not going to waste it helping you decide whether or not a couple of moldy peaches and, oh, a browning banana might have colluded to eat your paperwork.”

“Rodney,” John whined.

“...or apparently I am,” Rodney sighed, getting to his feet and standing on the floor in his socks, scratching his stomach idly. At John’s grin he said: “Yeah, yeah, I can’t believe I’m such a soft touch either. So. Let’s be methodical about this.”

And he looked so grimly determined, so ready to divide their quarters into a grid and search every square like they were doing a bomb sweep, that John couldn’t help himself — he placed his palm in the middle of Rodney’s chest and pushed him gently back onto the couch.

Rodney let out a yelp of laughter and went down, grabbing onto John’s arm for balance. John leaned forwards and fitted his palm around the nape of Rodney’s neck, the skin there warm between the collar of his t-shirt and the hair that was getting long enough to curl just a little behind his ears. Rodney looked up at him, crooking that tiny excitable smirk that John was turning out to be disconcertingly weak to. He leaned down to kiss him, smiling himself when Rodney sighed and relaxed his head back into his palm.

Rodney was grinning with his eyes closed when John pulled away again. “What was that for?” he asked, eyes slitting open and gazing up at John in a way usually reserved for ZPMs and blue jello.

John kissed him again, nibbling at his bottom lip. Rodney’s mouth was soft and warm, his nose slotting neatly in next to John’s and John took his upper lip between both of his, thrilled at the huff of laughter skating across his chin before he brought their mouths properly together again. The angle was killing his neck but the yielding, slick slide of Rodney’s mouth more than made up for it. When he leaned back this time it was like fighting a gravitational pull; he _should_ really be finding those papers so Elizabeth wouldn’t disembowel him on sight, but Rodney made a protesting sound when he started to move away and fumbled for him, hands clumsy on his shoulder, his neck. “Don’t, I was... you were... mmm. Oh,” he added, a small happy gasp of surprise as John’s thumb searched out one of his nipples and rubbed it lazily through his t-shirt. His head tipped back and the bow of his upper lip became lax, sweet, so inhumanly kissable that John gave up the ghost and moved to straddle Rodney’s legs on the couch, huddling him into the pillows in the corner and taking his face in both hands.

Rodney’s arms found their way around him, hands stroking up under his t-shirt. The space would in any other circumstance have been too small for two grown men, but right now John embraced it, hemmed in and securely tucked around Rodney. He licked kisses into the skin of Rodney’s neck, hungry for the low hums he got for it, the lips brushing against his cheek bone.

“Thought you were busy there, McKay,” he muttered, trailing lips across the skin under Rodney’s ear. “Those were your exact words, as I remember; inhumanly busy.”

“As it happens I’m also a genius; I know when to prioritize. C’mere.” He pulled John’s face up from the curve of his shoulder and neck to lean their foreheads together, a curl to his mouth when John managed to get his eyes open to look at him. John felt his cheeks heating; that moment of deliberate intimacy shouldn’t be this amazing mix of terrifying and perfect every time but it was, their faces nestled close together and his body unwinding in increments.

“Hi,” he muttered, rubbing their noses, feeling kind of silly but contentedly so. Besides he _had_ once run a three-legged race to the gate because Rodney had an arrow in his ass, so it was a give-and-take kind of humiliation tango, really.

“Hi,” Rodney said, stroking across John’s eyebrow with a finger even though any movement inevitably involved some elbow-to-rib action in this position. “If it’s any help I’ll totally distract Elisabeth to give you time to run. I can rig a minor explosion, it’d be the work of a moment, you could just sneak away while — ”

John kissed the corner of his mouth, listening for and getting a tiny grunt signifying a derailed train of thought as Rodney’s hands started roaming again. Rodney shifted restlessly under him and something coiled hot and sharp in John’s gut; he rocked down, slow and meaningful, catching Rodney’s mouth mid-groan. He managed to snake his fingers under the waistband of Rodney’s boxers and could finally grab his ass, kneading with his palm because Rodney’s ass was a piece of art, really, rounded and firm and perfectly shaped for John’s hands, and when he did Rodney gasped against his neck and bucked against him and all in all you ended up on the plus side here.

“God, John.”

“Yeah,” John said hoarsely, nuzzling at Rodney’s hair and feeling his dick grow hard against his thigh. A hand wriggled under his t-shirt and pulled at the hem, so he sat back enough to yank it off, letting it fall to the floor beside the couch.

Rodney hummed cheerfully, resting his warm hands over John’s sides and then sliding them up his ribs. “Nice,” he mumbled, sitting up awkwardly so he could put his mouth on John’s nipple, tongue rubbing over it in small wet licks. John tilted his face up without really meaning to, cupping the back of Rodney’s head and stroking the nape of his neck. He’d never really thought his nipples were particularly sensitive before Rodney had decided to make an experiment of it, but now all Rodney had to do was hold one gently between his lips and all of John’s higher brain functions gave up at once. His chest pushed forward automatically, and Rodney gave a snort of laughter and pulled him closer, rubbing a stubbled cheek against John’s chest before he started in on the other nipple.

“Okay, wait, this is going to give me a crick in the neck, come here,” Rodney said, manhandling John until their positions were reversed, John slouched back against the pillows and Rodney over him. “Ah, much better.”

He nosed cheerfully at John’s chest hair and then kept mapping out his chest with his mouth. Exploiting the easy access John slid his fingers down to the inside of Rodney’s pale, bare thigh, edging them up under his underwear and circling there — Rodney hummed appreciatively and moved his leg into the touch, his breath catching as John brushed a ghost-light teasing touch over the front of his boxers.

Rodney placed his palm between John’s legs and squeezed slowly, grunting in satisfaction when John moaned and spread his thighs wider.

“Here, let’s…” Rodney fumbled with John’s fly, helping him push his pants down around his hips. “Hang on, I want to —”

Rodney shimmied down until he could mouth at John’s dick through his underwear, warm and wet and dangerously soft. John gasped, fingers coming into Rodney’s hair as Rodney sighed and closed his eyes, tongue trailing up the dampening fabric. After long minutes he took mercy on John’s desperately twitching form and pulled the waistband down enough to let his lips brush over the bared head of John’s cock again and again, his tongue occasionally joining in to stroke decadently over the slit.

“Oh Jesus,” John whispered, balanced perfectly on the knife edge between pleasure and overstimulation because Rodney knew exactly where to push, where to pull off, where to keep going just a little longer until it melted from too much into ‘oh god don’t stop’. Eventually he pulled the underwear even further down and curled his hand around John’s cock, licking between his fingers up the shaft until he could fit his mouth over the tip again. Rodney’s lips pinkened and stretched around him like that was — John felt the sudden, irrefutable need to have a taste.

“C’mere a moment,” John murmured, pulling at Rodney’s t-shirt to get him to move back up and then licking into his mouth, something flaring in his stomach at the tang of himself in Rodney’s mouth. Rodney whimpered, hand lingering on John’s dick as he met John’s searching lips.

John wound his arms around Rodney and slid one hand down to squeeze his ass. With a chuckle Rodney moved his hips back into the touch.

“God, if we had some lube here and more time I’d ride you like this,” Rodney mumbled, stroking John’s cock fondly.

When his head had stopped spinning at the mental image John stuttered out a laugh. “Y’know, the lube is in the bedroom twelve meters away, I think I might manage to — ”

Rodney grinned, nipping at John’s collar bone with his teeth. “Despite what evil tongues may claim I’m not actually willing to take your life in my hands like that. Or look Elizabeth in the eye tomorrow, because I _will_ end up blurting the truth when she asks me why you didn’t do your job and no one wants that.”

“Whatever you say, McKay,” John rasped, his free hand finding its way under Rodney’s t-shirt and meandering down his side, over the soft curve of his stomach.

“And what I say,” Rodney said, nuzzling at his cheek, “is rain check, but right now I’m going to suck your cock until you come in my mouth.”

John made a very embarrassing sound. “Who… am I to argue.” He’d never been particularly good at it himself, but he was more than happy to welcome Rodney’s particular brand of frank, delighted dirty talk into his life.

Rodney sucked him off eagerly, with a lot of tongue and even more smugness whenever John shuddered under him. When he swallowed he made a rough sound of triumph in his throat, causing John to sob out loud and helplessly clutch at him.

“There we go,” Rodney muttered, giving John’s softening cock a little parting kiss before tucking him back in. He kept kissing his way up John’s torso until he reached his mouth, smiling when John could barely muster the coordination to meet him. They lay there for a while as John caught his breath.

“Let me just take care of that for you, Dr. McKay,” John murmured eventually, reaching down to take Rodney in hand — god, he was so hard, nearly there already just from sucking John’s cock.

“Such a — ah — a gentleman,” Rodney gasped, hips jerking into John’s grasp. “Oh John, yeah, a bit harder, right there, I’m so close, please, John — ”

John wrapped his free arm around Rodney’s back and held him close as he kept babbling, clinging to John as the tension built in his body. Sucking gently on the spot right under Rodney’s jaw he went faster, like Rodney had asked, nosing at his throat when the line of his shoulders started trembling.

Rodney’s groans were getting shorter and sharper, his breath coming quick and hot against John’s skin, and John leaned forwards, pushed up against him so he could feel him everywhere and kissed Rodney’s jaw, moving his mouth up to his ear.

“Come on,” he mumbled, “come on, Rodney, come for -”

Rodney gave a strangled sound and clutched John’s shoulders, pressing close and muffling keening sounds in the crook of John’s neck.

John slowly stilled his hand, grinning into Rodney’s neck. After a while, when Rodney’s breath evened out and his thumb started rubbing absently over John’s shoulder, John felt disproportionately accomplished. He might not actually have succeeded in anything he’d set out to do — finding the paperwork, finishing the paperwork, saving himself from an untimely death by finally handing in the paperwork — but he had made Rodney let out that little kitten sound just now. It wasn’t all bad.

He kissed Rodney’s temple and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep right there and then. They stayed like that until Rodney made a suspicious sound in his nose and pushed at John’s chest.

“Hey — wait a second...” Rodney scrambled to get his hand behind him, a preoccupied look on his face.

“What the — oof — hell are you doing?” John groaned as he got an inadvertent elbow to the gut, pushing up on an elbow to make it easier for him.

Rodney’s face brightened and he brought his hand back up from between the couch cushions. He was clutching a bundle of papers.

John blinked. “Are those... ”

Rodney flipped through the first few pages. “Apparently?”

They looked at each other for a while. Rodney still had that pink flush over his face and upper chest, his hair ruffled on one side.

Then Rodney sniggered, and John immediately caught it, and then they were both laughing, slumping against each other.

“That’s your idea of a filing system, Sheppard?”

“Fuck you, I was real tired that night, okay, it must’ve made sense at the time,” John wheezed.

“Oh, oh, oh, I _think_ you mean ‘Thank you, Rodney, for heroically saving my ungrateful butt from my own lazy disorganized hubris yet ag —’”

John pressed their mouths together, breaking him off, but Rodney didn’t seem too upset at the missed opportunity to rant — he fumbled to put the papers down on the table before winding his arms back around John.

“Didn’t you have to go do something?” Rodney mumbled innocently, spacing the words out between kisses.

John hummed, wrapping a leg around Rodney’s thigh. “Mhm. Soon.”

And even though Elizabeth would surely find him and dump his body in the sea later, he couldn’t help but feel it had all been worth it.


End file.
